Gaming device manufacturers strive to make gaming devices that provide as much enjoyment and excitement as possible. Providing a secondary or bonus game in which a player has an opportunity to win potentially large awards or credits in addition to the awards associated with the primary or base game of the gaming device is one way to enhance player enjoyment and excitement.
Gaming machines or devices provide games, such as slot games, wherein a player has one or more opportunities to obtain a winning symbol combination on mechanical or video reels. In these gaming devices, the player initiates the spin of the reels by making a wager and the positions of the reels after they stop, determines whether a player wins a value and, if so, how much value the player wins. These gaming machines typically have certain features designated for outcomes such as when a player wins a value, when the player advances to a bonus game or when the game terminates.
Gaming devices having bonus or secondary games generally employ a triggering event that occurs during the base or primary game. Certain known gaming devices have one or more bonus or secondary free spin mode or sequences which are provided to the player after the triggering event in the primary game. The triggering event temporarily halts the primary game play and enables a player to enter the free spin mode or sequence wherein one or more free spins are provided to the player. The player plays the free spin mode or sequence, likely receives an award during one or more of the free spins and returns to the base game. Free spin mode or sequences that provide players with large awards or the potential to win large awards are attractive to players.
Another feature that provides players with large awards or the potential to win large awards is a wild symbol. Known gaming devices provide wild symbols that can enable the matching of symbols along a payline to achieve a winning combination by acting or substituting as any other possible symbol for purposes of determining a winning combination.
New methods of playing slot machines, therefore, are required to provide players, casinos, and manufacturers with uniquely entertaining slot machine games.